Hakai's Legacy
by Korei Ryuu
Summary: The legacy of a kid whos life takes toll from the beginning of his life until the ending of the story. Rated T for small use of bad language Please review.
1. Page 1

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ, never have, never will...

"Whats taking you so long, it doesn't take that long to pack your clothes..." she says...

He responds, "Its not like your going to see me again, quit complaining, If you want me to go so quickly, then you can help..."

Note: The beginning chapter takes place on Planet Vegeta, 7 years before the birth of Goku. in this fan fiction, Vegeta is divided into a south and north Hemisphere, since its kinda of hard to rule the whole planet, there are two kings and two queens, one for each hemisphere, they dont goto war, they just consult each other of huge decisions and such...if you have any more questions, you must email me: 1: The New Born-

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"...The sound of a screaming baby can be heard, the sharp noise tearing through the patience of all except the queen.

"Isn't he precious?" the Queen asks outloud, talking to herself.

"If precious means the sound of dying wolves, then yes" The king says, agitated.

The queen looks at her King with an angry face and growls, turning to the woman next to her.

The woman looks at the baby with glowing eyes, as if looking into him.

"Samui, what do you see?" the Queen asks.

"He has evil in him, he will be a difficult child to raise, a very difficult child to raise..."

"Then we must raise him very well, I dont want to have a brat for a son. Samui, is there anything you can do?"

"I can make the work alot more easier on you, I have a spell that can seperate the evil from the good, into two beings..."

"But wont that make the other pure evil, he'd pour chaos onto the planet!"

"The 'pure evil' half would still be a child and wouldn't have learned how to be evil yet, he will just choose the more chaotic side of decisions and such when he is able to make decisions. Keeping the good and evil into one being could end-up making the boy struggle to make decisions"

"Well, can't we assign the evil half to be killed, so we dont take a chance of chaos?"

"NO! Killing one half would result in the other being killed, as one half gets stronger, so will the other. When one dies, so will the other. The only thing that seperates these two are emotions, pain, memories, and exhaustion"

"So what will we do with the other half?"

"That's your decision..."

Samui turns away and walks out the room, the baby ceasing its constant crying to admire the conversation that it was uncapable to understand.

"We could give him to Professor Xero..." The king suggests.

"Hmmmm, yes that's a good idea..." replies the queen.

The next day the queen agrees to let Samui perform her ritual, afterwards the baby of good was named and taken away to the queen's bedroom, while the other was a gift to Professor Xero. The professor read a note, attached to the crib of the baby, it read:

"This baby is sent to you for purposes of your choice, if your experiments are what you plan for him, then dont kill him, the death of this child will result in the death of your experiments and will end the hospitality of the queen."

"Hmmmmm, Yes...I know what I can use you for..." the professor thought to himself...

Chapter 2: Xero's Invention-

One year later, little Hakai Muchitsujo has learned to walk and even to say small words. Professor Xero smiles with joy as he completes his new invention; it lay on a table.

Five wires connected to a small, slender, 1-in. x 1-in. machine, a big smile of satisfaction appears on the professor.

"It's almost finished..."

Xero takes Hakai and sits him on a different table, giving him a bottle of milk to drink.

Soon after, Hakai passes out...

"It won't hurt, I promise"

Xero takes a few tools from his shelf and gets to work...

Three and a half hours later...

"Done...I can't activate it now, but when your older, it will help you a great deal..."

Hakai slowly eases his eyes open grunting with discomfort.

"You'll feel better soon, little Hakai..."

BOOM BOOM BOOM, the door of Xero's lab bangs noisely.

"Im comming! Im comming!" Xero opens the door...

There stands a guard, "The queen requests that the baby she gave to you is returned, she fears for its safety..."

Xero cocks an eyebrow and replies, "Tell the queen that Hakai is doing extremely well, and I will remain its guardian!"

"The queen gave me strict orders not to leave until I have the kid in my arms, Im sorry professor but I must obey the queen."

"Give the queen my message, I am NOT giving Hakai to you!"

"The queen will not like this Xero, I will be back with re-enforcements when I tell this to the Queen" The guard walks off...

Xero quickly closes his door and locks it, grabbing Hakai and wrapping him in a green tunic, green pants, and white shirt.

"I dont trust the queen, Hakai, I am sending you to another planet where I pray you'll be safe"

Xero grabs a piece of paper and pen and begins to write a note, finishing it when her hears loud banging noises from his door.

"Open the door Xero!"

Xero sweats with worry, rushing out of his lab through its back exit, toward the Pod Station, the sound of cracking wood can be heard as his front door breaks down, three guards rushing after Xero, and behind them, Samui.

Xero rushes into one of the stations commanding one of the attendants to open a ship, without hesistation they do what Xero says. Xero places Hakai into the pod, pressing a few buttons that send him him to some unknown location. The pod takes off as the three guards tackle Xero to the ground. Samui, slowly levitating toward the Professor, asks, "Where did you send him?"

Xero, hesistating says, "A place where you or the queen can't find him!"

"You idiot! Do you realize that if that boy dies, The queen's son will too! You're a dead man Xero!" She holds her palm out towards Xero and an arrow of light shoots out...Killing him

Chapter 3: Hakai's New Life-

"Where are you going?"

"To go get dinner"

"How long will you take today?"

"Less than an hour, last time I had to fight for it"

"Ok, byeeeeee!"

Korosu Seishin heads toward the lake, thinking to himself, How can she stand to eat only fish, shes the only person I know, besides me, who can stand to eat the same damn thing every day...

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Korosu looks to his right, hearing the screams...

"What the..."

"WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Korosu flys hastily towards the wailing, finding a Saiyan space pod open and a baby inside wrapped in clothing with a note attached

"Damn, What are the odds..."

Korosu picks up the note and reads it, afterwards tucking it back and picking the baby up, flying back home...

"So what do we do..." Korosu asks his wife

"Well what else do we do, we keep it! Hes so adorable..."

"Well that makes two" walks over to a crib where a small child lay asleep.

Korosu continues, "We named her after you Shibo, Shinsei na Shibo and Shinsei na Yoru. The note said that the baby's previous guardian already named him Hakai"

Korosu picks up the small child, Yoru.

Shibo takes the note from the clothing wrapped around Hakai

Shibo says, "Yes, now Yoru has a brother."

"The note says he was born a year ago, the same as Yoru" Korosu replies

"Yes, and only two days younger than her too, I think they'll be good siblings"

"I hope so..."

Korosu puts the sleeping Yoru back in her crib, covering her slightly with a light quilt.

"Im going to get supper now, later..."

Shibo nods as Korosu leaves, humming a small tune...

Korosu heads back out to the lake, thinking again, "That damn baby cried the whole trip, and when I handed it to her, he stopped…….. Well, Thats why I love her!"

a few minutes later, Korosu comes back with a huge fish, dragging it out to the garage.

"Supper's here!"

Korosu walks into the living room where Shibo sits holding both babies, humming a small tune.

"Korosu, Did you read the note?"

"Yeh, why?"

"Did you read the back?"

"...There was a back?"

Shibo gives the note to Korosu and he silently reads to himself, "I have placed a machine in Hakai's skull. Its a scouter and it can be activated very easily, but I beg of you, dont activate it until you think he's old enough not to be confused by what he sees. Its instuction manual is behind the seat in the pod..."

"Hmmmmm, well Im not a brain surgeon or a genious..."

"But isn't Mr. Briefs a good scientist?"

"You have a point, Cook dinner, im going to go talk to Mr. Briefs"

Shibo nods as she gives the sleeping Hakai to Korosu, Korosu heads out the door, then jumps in the air, flying to the Capsule Corp….

"He does have a small mechanism that is attached to his skull and wired into his eyes..." Mr. Briefs says. He continues, "Who ever did it, did a wonderful, discreet job on hiding it, it was next to impossible to find"

"Well, can you activate it?"

"Sure, all I gotta do is..."

"Wait, dont do it yet...What ever the thing is, I feel we should wait until he is older, it's connected to his eyes, so it might make him see stuff that would confuse him as an infant..."

"Good Idea Korosu. You can consult me whenever you feel it's the right time, as for the manual…"

"What about it?"

"Its in a different language, weird symbols that I've never seen before, I'm going to have to decode it to know what its capabilites are."

"Heh"

Korosu has a slightly worried look on his face

"Right, I should be heading home, Thank you for the scan"

"You and your family should come to dinner next weekend"

"That sounds fun, I'll tell Shibo, Thanks!"

Korosu flies off, heading back home...

5 Years After...

"Can you repeat the alphabet?"

Shibo is sitting down, talking to Yoru and Hakai, both of them reply in unison

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G, H-I-J-K-LMNOP, Q-R-S-, T-U-V, W-X, Y-Z"

"Ok, now can you repeat your numbers?"

They both reply in unison again

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty, Thirty, Forty, Fifty, Sixty, Seventy, Eighty, Ninety, One Hundred, Two Hundred, Three Hundred, One Thousand, Two Thousand, Three Thousand, Ten Thousand, One Hundred Thousand, One Million, Ten Million, One Hundred Million"

"Very Good, Supper's on the table, go eat..."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Shibo glances over at the room Korosu is in; He is in his training room, a large room with padded walls, and a thick glass for viewers.

She thinks to herself, Ever since Evenas started threatening us, Korosu has become stronger every day...

Korosu looks through the window at Shibo and motions her to enter, Shibo walks to the door.

"Kids, behave, I'm going to go help your dad"

"Yeeeeessssssss Maaaaaa'aaaammmmm"

Shibo enters the training room and stands parallel to Korosu, getting into a fighting stance

Korosu does the same, "Whenever you're ready"

Shibo dashes at Korosu, thrusting her knee up to his stomach. Korosu disappears and reappears behind her, doing a swift round house kick to her head. Shibo ducks, turning to grab his leg, pulling it and tripping him.

"Ha!"

Korosu rocks back and kicks up, shooting at Shibo feet first. Shibo turns to the side, dodging the dropkick. Korosu lands on his feet and dashes at Shibo, he throws a right punch, a right punch, a left kick, and a spinning left backhand. Shibo gets hit with the first right punch to her cheekbone, with the second right punch in the same place, the left kick to the side, and as Korosu back hands, she moves her arm up, blocking it. Shibo thrusts her right hand in Korosu's stomach for a hit, Korosu flies back and Shibo reappears to his side kicking him forward, him flying in a different direction. She reappears behind him again rolling on the ground and kicking him upwards, she appears above him and thrusts both her fists down for a double-axe handle but Korosu disappears. Korosu appears above her, slamming his fists down on her, she falls to the ground and hits hard.

"That's another win for me" as he descends back down to the floor.

"We're tied now" Shibo replies, getting up slowly, giving off a slight smirk

"Not for long...Is dinner cooked?"

"Yes, I made fish stew tonight"

"Great"

Korosu and Shibo both make to the exit, Korosu heading for the kitchen, Shibo heading for the bathroom.


	2. Page 2

I don't own DBZ, never have, never will…

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Death-

"Mmmmmmm, this is great…"

Korosu sits at his table, eating…err, gulping down his fish stew. Little Hakai and Yoru watch in amazement at their father. Shibo is in her bathroom taking a quick shower, washing off the sweat and grime from the small spar.

"Ahhhhh that hits the spot" Korosu finishes his thirteenth bowl…

Hakai and Yoru start eating their stew as their father finishes, eating the fish first, and then sipping on the stew…

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"…The screeching noise comes from Korosu and Shibo's bedroom. Shibo walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, heading towards the crib, at the same time Korosu enters the bedroom. Shibo picks up the baby, unaware of Korosu's presence. Korosu smiles as he thinks of his beautiful wife and their third child.

Korosu speaks, "Can you believe we got a third one?"

Shibo cradles the child, smiling at it. "Mmhmmmm"

Shibo hums the tune to her lullaby.

Korosu gently takes the baby in his arms as Shibo walks to her closet and slips on a simple outfit, Korosu lightly sets the baby down in her crib as she quits crying, Shibo bends down and kisses the baby's forehead.

"Go to sleep, Kurai Tamashii"

CRASH- The sound of breaking glass can be heard, followed by a loud thud

Korosu says to his wife, "Take the kids"

Shibo grabs Kurai and rushes out the room, into the kitchen, where the kids have already hidden themselves in the big pantry, she carefully hands Yoru the baby and tells them quietly, "Stay quiet…"

Both children nod slowly and Shibo dashes out the house and stands by the door, watching her husband and the intruder stand in fighting positions.

"You'll pay for that window Evenas"

The intruder, dressed in a black stealth outfit, glares at Korosu, replying,

"Depends if you leave this fight alive…"

With that said, Evenas dashes toward Korosu, thrusting a fist at Korosu's abdomen. Korosu hops back, dodging the punch. Evenas pushes off again thrusting another fist at Korosu. Korosu jumps to the side; Evenas plants his foot in the ground, dashing the other way. Evenas thrusts his knee at Korosu's stomach, Korosu spins to the right, dodging. Evenas swings with his other knee at the side of Korosu's head; Korosu ducks, grabbing Evenas's leg, pulling it out from under him; Kicks his leg into his opponents back, Evenas is thrown into the air. Evenas breaks his fall as he flys down to the surface.

Evenas gives off a slight, mischievous, smirk. Korosu tilts his head in curiosity as Evenas appears behind him without a sound, his blade ready to slice through Korosu's flesh like butter. Evenas pushes the blade down with slight force, but his blade phases through an after image. Evenas doesn't have time to react as he is slammed into the ground by Korosu's fists.

Evenas slowly gets up and into another fighting position. He dashes at Korosu, throwing a fist at his chest; Korosu crosses his arms in front of his chest and blocks. Evenas sweeps his foot out and trips Korosu, crouching down and jumping up, slamming his knee against Korosu's back. Korosu flies back a little as Evenas dashes toward Korosu; jumping at him feet first and slamming both feet into his back before Korosu hits the ground. Korosu hits a big rock and sits there, stuck in the impression made by his body. Korosu eases his eyes open to be met with fierce ki blasts engulfing his body in pain and hurt. Shibo dashes at Evenas and rams him hard with her shoulder, stopping Korosu suffering.

"You bitch!" Evenas exclaims as his attack is stopped.

Shibo growls and dashes at Evenas, Evenas smiles as her guard is let down, unsheathing his blade once more. As Shibo prepares to strike, Evenas pushes his blade straight, piercing Shibo's stomach all the way through her body, protruding through her back. Shibo, wide-eyed, tries to comprehend what just happened, her body numb with pain and fear, she falls to the ground, dead...

Chapter 5: Bad Move-

Korosu opens his eyes once more, Evenas is out of sight, but not gone. Korosu pulls himself out of the rock; he looks around for Evenas, only to see his wife's corpse leaning against a tree. Korosu tries to understand Shibo is dead, murmuring to himself, "N...No, He couldn't have..." Korosu stands next to the corpse, looking down, trying to think, but no thought whatsoever coming to his mind. Evenas silently appears behind him, running his blade straight through Korosu.

...But Korosu doesn't move, he just stands there, he slowly turns around looking Evenas straight in the eyes. Korosu's wound is leaking blood, a fatal-wound. Hate and anger fusing together in his mind, Korosu walks toward Evenas, who is fearfully stepping backwards at the unaffected Korosu. You...SHOULDN'T have..." Korosu's hair begins to go up as the fusion of hate and anger gives off its own energy, making a golden aura flood around Korosu, his hair changes to gold as more energy pours through him. Now, even more energy is flooding Korosu, as he thinks to himself, "She was...perfect, So much love, her presence...gone"

The gigantic amount of energy pulses white as his hair changes from gold to pure light, his aura switching from gold to white. His fatal wound, leaking blood, is sealed by the pure energy.

Korosu's body goes to autopilot, He no longer controls it, he wonders what's happening as his body disobeys his mind. His body walks to Evenas, who knows he made a mistake.

"Bad move." Korosu leaps a small distance, dashing at Evenas with incredible speed, running his arm through Evenas, ripping it back out. Evenas, shocked, looks down at the gaping hole in his stomach; Korosu backhands Evenas into a rock, and then holds his hand out, massive energy bombs shooting out his hand, hitting Evenas, each bomb dissolving parts of Evenas until nothing is left. Korosu's energy disappears and he blacks out, his body falling next to his beloved wife...


	3. Page 3

Disclaimer: Even in the chapters 5-9 I don't own DBZ

_Continued from Chapter 5: Bad Move_

Two hours later, Korosu wakes up, vaguely remembering his body's disobedience and his new transformation. He picked up Shibo's corpse and set her down in the river, wishing her good luck in death. Korosu walked home, and cried the whole trip.

As Korosu walks in the door, he sees his three children: Kurai, Yoru, and Hakai huddled on the couch, asleep.

"I'm sorry children, It won't happen again…" Korosu walks slowly to his training room.

Chapter 6: Years After-

Korosu closes his eyes and transforms into SSJ, his hair ascended and golden

"Only in Ten Thousand years a Super Saiyan is born. Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety three years have passed since the last one was born. Maybe in ten thousand years, a saiyan is born super, while others must _obtain_ it. But I transformed into something more back there, I wasn't surrounded in gold, but pure light…"

Korosu powers up, his aura flickering violently in the air, like a massively fed fire. Korosu thinks to himself, "This is my maximum, I can't go higher" Korosu stop and reverts back to normal.

"What happened back there?"

Korosu walks back out to find his children awake and sitting on the couch.

"Dad, where's mommy?" Yoru asked

"Mommy went to sleep Yoru"

"When will mommy wake up?"

"She wont, Mommy fell into a deep sleep, but she'll be dreaming about you, your brother and sister"

"We'll never see mommy again?"

"Maybe, maybe when you're older…"

Hakai wakes up, yawns, and puts on his shirt, tunic, socks, and boots. It's been 6 years since the death of his mother, Him being 12, as is his sister Yoru, and Kurai recently turning 6 herself; He walks out of his room to see Yoru cooking, his Dad in the training room, and Kurai at the table, waiting to be served her fish.

"'Morning…"

"Good Morning Hakai, you want some fish?"

"No, I'm fine"

Kurai interrupts, "Awwww, but she makes the bestest fishes!"

"I know Kurai, but I'm not hungry"

Kurai pouts, "Hmph!"

"Dad said he wants you to help him train Hakai, I helped him this morning"

"Alright"

Hakai walks into the training room

"You wanted me?"

"Yes, Hakai, Today I'll let you choose a weapon to defend yourself with, You may only choose one, and you may only choose one if you successfully land a hit on me."

"Um, ok…"

Both Hakai and Korosu get into fighting positions, Hakai dashes at his father, throwing punches and kicks, his father moving and dodging with ease. Hakai throws a punch to his fathers gut; Korosu spins away, Hakai throws more punches to his head and mid-section, each resulting in the same. Hakai, getting frustrated, swiftly kicks at Korosu's side, easily dodged, Hakai flips over his father and spins around, landing a backhand on Korosu. Korosu reacts quickly, powers up to Super Saiyan then spins around, thrusting his foot into Hakai, who is sent flying into one of the lightly padded walls.

Korosu powers down, noticing what he had done. He walks over to the limp body.

"Sorry Hakai, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. You can hear me but it will be very difficult to move, so don't…" Korosu is cut off as Hakai, struggling, pulls himself up. Korosu says to himself, "Damn, He's no ordinary Saiyan"

Hakai says weakly, "Ow… Can I have my weapon now?"

"Tonight, along with your sister, go get some rest"

"Yes sir..." Hakai limps out the door.

Chapter 7: Another Threat?-

Hakai and Yoru sit in the training room, Hakai rubbing his sore arm from earlier, their father walks in after putting Kurai to sleep.

"Ok, into this room children"

All three walk into the room, Hakai and Yoru never noticed it before. Weapons fill the room, from shiny and sharp to small and piercing to heavy and damaging. Hakai and Yoru's mouths gape in awe at all the weapons. Hakai says in curiosity,

"Where'd you get 'em…?"

"I made them, I've been making them since I was little, then I moved and was unable to make them."

"Where'd you move from?"

"From Vege…Um, uh, Vector Town"

"Oh…"

"Ok, Hakai, Yoru, choose a weapon, pick the one that you feel suits you most"

Both Yoru and Hakai nod as they walk around examining every weapon.

"I like this one" Hakai points to a Hanzo sword shining on the wall.

Yoru looks around some more and points to a blade with razor sharp, rigid edges.

"I like this one!"

Korosu picks up the Hanzo sword and swiftly slices the air with it, nods, and puts it back on the wall. He walks over to Yoru and picks up the sword, and slices the air horizontally. To Hakai and Yoru's surprise, the rigid edges were connected to a chain, extending to 8 feet from the hilt with each slash, connecting itself when it wasn't in use.

"Very nice…" Korosu puts the blade back on the wall, and picks up a small chain next to it and hands it to Yoru; Grabs a small half-sized sword/knife and hands it to Hakai.

"These are to train you for the weapon of your choice, when you can flawlessly use the these weapons, I'll allow you to have your weapons of choice."

Both Hakai and Yoru nod as their father leads them back into the training room.

"First I'll teach you the basics…"

Hakai wakes up, yawns, and puts on his shirt, tunic, socks, and boots. Another six months have gone by and thick snow has started to fall. As he walks out the door, he picks up his scabbard, which holds his knife. He sees Yoru cooking fish, and Kurai eating her morning bowl of fish. He walks to the training room subconsciously, where his dad is doing push-ups.

"Four million, nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety nine…Five Million…"

"I'm ready Dad"

Korosu jumps up to his feet and stands up straight.

"This is the last one, prepare yourself"

Hakai nods as his Father takes out his blade, super sharp black onyx with a moon crescent cut in the right edge of the blade, making it more dangerous…

"Go."

Hakai dashes at Korosu as his Father swiftly moves his head to avoid the deadly horizontal slash that followed. Hakai pushes off of the ground flipping over coming down hard; Korosu takes a step to the side for an easy dodge. Hakai and his father start throwing slashes at each other; each blocked successfully by the other. –CLING- -CLANG- -CLONG- The blades came in contact with each other over and over, until finally, Hakai fakes left and went right, slicing a gash in his Father's arm. Korosu drops his blade and smiles at Hakai as he passed his final test. Korosu stands up and stands still for a few minutes, Hakai panting, but watching carefully. After awhile, beads of sweat start falling from his father's forehead as the gash slowly disappears and Korosu's arm fully heals. Hakai's eyes widen in surprise as his father walks over to him, patting him the shoulder.

"Good job."

A knock on the door is heard, Korosu looks in the direction and walks toward it.

"Odd, who else knows where I live?"

Hakai follows his father to the door, sitting down on the couch.

Korosu puts his hand on the doorknob and in that split instant a blade slices through the door…

Korosu easily dodges the blade and Hakai reacts by jumping off the couch ready to fight.

"Hakai, get your two sisters and hide."

Hakai nods and obeys immediately, explaining to Yoru and grabbing Kurai, running for the back of the house. Korosu kicks the door, breaking it from the hinges; the intruder jumping away and Korosu walking out.

The intruder dressed in ripped green clothing, his muscles bulging slightly.

"Evenas?" Korosu asks in curiosity.

The intruder growls and dashes at Korosu, Korosu putting his foot out, kicking him further away from the house.

He growls, "My name is Jago! Evenas was my father! I will destroy you for killing him!"

"Oh, Don't rush it, 'Jago', You're damn father killed my wife."

"You deserved it asshole!"

Korosu looked at Jago with hatred

"I deserved it! I deserved to have my wife killed because your damn father was…"

Korosu is cut off as Jago's foot hits him hard in the back, skidding to a stop. Korosu pushes himself up, shaking off the snow…


	4. Page 4

Chapter 8: Damn you!-

Korosu brushes some snow off his shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that…"

Jago stands straight smiling.

"Oh Yeah? Says who?"

Jago quickly jumps to side as Korosu appears from behind him, his foot extended for a kick. Korosu lands and pushes toward Jago, spinning once, nailing him with a backhand.

Jago is sent flying back, breaking his fall by planting both hands in the snow and landing on his feet; He disappears. Korosu spins to the left dodging the next attack Jago makes.

Hakai says to Yoru, "Stay with Kurai, I'm going to help Dad."

"I wanna go too!"

"You can't, someone has to watch Kurai, and you're the only one who can calm her down."

"…Fine, just come back alive"

Hakai nods and walks with caution to the front door and peeks out.

Jago and Korosu are now in an intensive sword fight, Korosu thinks to himself,

"Maybe I should go Super Saiyan; I don't want to take any chances like last time…"

Korosu pushes off of Jago to give himself distance and crosses his arm, bracing himself for the power to surge through his body. Korosu begins to scream lightly,

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...HAAAAA…" Korosu stops, he doesn't move, but the look of pain and torture comes from his face as his eyes begin to roll behind his head. A thin sword slices through Korosu's forehead, coming from the back, his skull easily penetrated.

Jago rips the blade from his head and Korosu falls, the snow during as crimson as the blood pouring out. Jago looks at the corpse and shakes his head in disappointment, flying to the east.

Hakai watches in horror, frozen with fear as he realizes Yoru is standing next to him with the same expression, but with tears streaming down her face. Yoru turns and puts her head on Hakai shoulders, crying excessively; Picking her head up as she realizes her anger. Hakai still with a horrific expression, saying out loud,

"No…No, No, No, No, No, No, No…No…No………No…It can't be. Not him; He can't be dead; I was just sitting here watching; Dead with no life; Not one ounce of life; Dead…No…" He suddenly sees Yoru at his father's corpse, him following.

Hakai repeats himself, "No…No, No, No, No, No, No, No…No…No………No…It can't be. Not him; He can't be dead; I was just sitting here watching; Dead with no life; Not one ounce of life; Dead…No…"

Him and Yoru both scream in unison, "NOOOO!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Hakai and Yoru's hair begin to ascend and change to golden yellow, followed by an engulfing golden aura, flickering like a violent flame. Their hair and aura flicker to white, and suddenly another burst of energy comes to them, too much energy. Hakai and Yoru's eyes begin to go pure white as they are flooded by pure light, and they both black out on the snow, unable to keep the energy harnessed…

Chapter 9: The Same Mistake-

Yoru wakes up on the couch under a thick quilt, she sits up, trying to remember what happened, Hakai nowhere in sight, Kurai asleep next to her.

"Hakai?"

No response

"Hakai?"

She gets up when no response is heard, being careful not to disturb her little sister.

She follows a trail of water and ice on the floor to the back door; Hakai lies in the snow next to a shovel. Yoru nods her head, understanding what he was doing. She picks Hakai up, and enters the house, sitting him next to the heater, she returns outside to put up the shovel, close the door, and cleans up the mess.

Hakai wakes up after five minutes of warming up, and sits up, Yoru sitting next to him.

"Yoru, I'm going to kill him…"

"What? Are you insane! Dad couldn't even kill him!"

"…Remember the transformation Dad could do? The one with golden hair and gold light?"

Yoru nods

"When I saw Dad dead, I freaked out. After gold, came white, there was so much energy that I blacked out. It happened to you too."

Yoru nods again.

"But I don't know how to transform into the white, not even the gold."

Yoru sighs, "So then what do we do?"

Hakai pauses and looks over at the front door, missing from its hinges, the black night visible through the hole.

"We get a new door…"

Yoru smirks, giggles, and then laughs at Hakai's joke…

Hakai sits up from his bed, the birds singing as the morning sun rises. Hakai gets up and dressed, putting on his shirt, tunic, socks, and boots. Hakai is about to leave the room and start a very early training, he opens his door and looks out and sees the front door opening. Hakai lets go of his door and presses his back against the wall, peeking out to see the intruder. The door opens with a small creek, and Jago steps in the door, looks around with caution. Jago thinks to himself, "Korosu broke down the door before we fought. Who put it back up?"

Jago walks from the Living Room to Korosu's bedroom, Hakai sprints from his room to Yoru's without making a sound, He whispers in his sisters ear,

"Yoru! Get up!"

Yoru opens one eye, then both, stretching and yawning, whispering the same as Hakai,

"Whatcha whisperin' for?"

"That guy who killed Dad, He's here!"

"Oh my…"

Yoru quietly sticks on a simple outfit, following Hakai to the door.

Jago walks out of Korosu's bedroom and heads to Yoru's, Hakai's eyes widening with disbelief, he presses himself against the wall and Yoru does the same. Jago walks in, not noticing the two children next to him, he walks further in and Hakai and Yoru quietly exit the room, into Kurai's. Jago inspects the closet, moves the clothing aside, frowning in disappointment, he jumps to his hands and looks under the bed, frowning again. Yoru grabs Kurai and hides in the closet; Hakai hesitates as he thinks up a plan…

Chapter 10: Fight #3-

Jago walks out of Yoru's bedroom and heads for Kurai's, as he reaches for the doorknob, Hakai jumps into the air with his foot extended and breaks down the door, hitting Jago with the door. Hakai lands and jumps at the grounded Jago, who extends his feet and catches Hakai, throwing him out the open front door. Hakai twists his body and lands on his feet, into a simple fighting position. Jago walks out, popping his neck, getting into his position.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hakai; you're going to pay for the death of Dad"

"Your Dad killed my father, 'Hakai'"

"Your Dad killed my Mom!"

As Hakai finishes he pushes off toward Jago, Jago unsheathing his blade. Jago does a swift vertical swing, Hakai moves to he left. Jago swiftly swings his sword from diagonal to vertical to horizontal in random order at Hakai, Hakai dodging each one, some by a stroke of luck.

"You can't use a sword! That's cheating!"

"I can use whatever I want against my threats"

Hakai's knife lands in front of him, stabbed into the snow. Hakai looks up to see Yoru standing at the door, then turning around and running back to where she came from.

Hakai rips the sword from the snow as Jago comes after him again, this time Hakai dodging each sword swing with his own knife. Hakai ducks under one of the swings, and pushing his knife at Jago, slightly cutting his leg.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!"

Jago swings hard at Hakai, Hakai back-pedaling away, Jago runs faster and jumps up, connecting a knee to Hakai, sending him to the air.

Hakai stops in mid-air as he begins to fly, flying full speed back down to Jago, kicking him square in the chest; Jago hitting a tree, which begins to crack and fall, shaking the ground and snow as it collapses.

Jago picks himself up slowly and dashes at Hakai, Hakai freezes in hesitation; Jago, arm extended and palm open, tops mere inches from Hakai chest, shooting a small, power blast at Hakai, who is shot away from Jago, a small hole where Jago fired the blast. Jago flys away, his obvious victory showing.

Hakai lies in the snow, the small hole in his chest spurting blood.

"I failed like Dad, I'm sorry Dad…"

A strange, but familiar voice comes out of no where

"Hakai! Listen to be very carefully! Do as I say!

"D…Dad?"

"Do as I tell you Hakai! Focus your energy into the wound Jago made, Do it Hakai!"

Hakai blinks a few times, disbelieving what he is hearing, but does so anyway, His vision blurring.

"Ok, Hakai! Pretend to shoot out a small energy blast through that hole! Except don't let it out, let it mend your wound!"

Hakai does what he is told, but struggles a great deal, everything turning black, beads of sweat running down his face, Hakai lets go of the energy, letting himself give up. But Hakai sits up and puts his hand when the hole in his tunic is, the hole through his chest gone!

"But how…"

"Great Hakai, I knew you could do it"

"Dad!"

"Listen Hakai I can't help you for long, I am speaking to you through an inhabitant of Planet Yardrat"

"Planet Yard Rat!"

"Never mind that, Hakai, you're a Super Saiyan, you and your sister. It's a transformation that I used often, son why didn't you use that transformation?"

"I…I don't know how…"

"Ok, Listen Hakai…"

…..

Hakai nods and gets up, closing his eyes and thinking; his eyes opening, his hair ascended and golden, his aura bright yellow. Hakai smirks as he looks around, Jago's energy easily felt, He grabs his knife and jumps, flying at top speed toward Jago…

Jago stops as he feels Hakai, turning around to be met with a Ki blast to his chest, throwing him down into the cold snow. Hakai slowly lands on the ground, his hair ascended and golden as Jago fears his new power. Jago growls and dashes toward Hakai, Hakai disappearing and reappearing further back. Jago pushes off again, swinging his arm; Hakai disappearing and reappearing further back, Jago pushes off again, this time swinging his foot; Hakai disappears and Jago plants his foot to the ground, sliding to the edge of a tall cliff and under him, a huge lake. Jago, off-guard, is met with a knife to his back, penetrating through his chest, surging with pain. Hakai holding on to his knife, slowly flys up, holding Jago beyond the cliff edge,

"Now die…"

Hakai, with swift movement, quickly rips the blade out of Jago and forward to his neck, making a clean cut. Hakai sheaths his knife and grabs Jago's body by the shirt, Jago's head falling into the icy lake, breaking through a thin layer of ice, into the water. Hakai looks at Jago's body with disgust and throws it in the hair, holding his hands together screaming, "Nakoden!" a huge, black blast destroying the decapitated corpse. Hakai descends from Super Saiyan and rinses his hand sin the snow, flying home…


End file.
